Stress relief
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After Uther causes Arthur stress, Merlin suggests a way to relieve the stress. Rated M for a reason. Please R&R.


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_

_Just something that popped in my head. Let me know what you think._

__

_Warning: malexmale. _

* * *

Arthur walked out of the throne room as calmly as he could. Uther had him in there for at least an hour talking to him about his duties, saying what needed to be done, having a go at Arthur because he wasn't doing things the way that Uther wanted him to. Arthur stood there, not really listening to his father, but thinking of Merlin who promised him that he would be waiting for him in his chambers for when he got back.

Arthur entered his chambers and saw Merlin sat on a chair at the table waiting for him.

Merlin looked up when Arthur entered and saw the look on his face. Without saying anything, Merlin stood up and walked round to the edge of the table, undoing his trousers as he did so, he let his trousers drop, letting them pool around his ankles, he bent over the table and waited for Arthur. He didn't have to wait long, because no sooner had Merlin done this, he felt Arthur slam into him.

Merlin gripped the side of the table making his knuckles turn white. Merlin knew that Arthur must have been feeling really stressed after his meeting with his father if he was being this rough with him. He normally prepared Merlin because he didn't want to hurt him, but for some reason, lately, he didn't even bother. If Arthur ever came before Merlin, Arthur would still thrust into him until Merlin came. But as soon as Merlin felt Arthur come, he did the thing that hurt Merlin the most. Arthur pulled out of him, did his trousers back up and sat on the chair that Merlin was sitting on when he entered. "Go and get my dinner will you." Arthur said, not even looking at Merlin.

Merlin pulled his trousers back up, did them up and left the room. It wasn't until Merlin left the room that he let the tears fall. He blammed himself for how him and Arthur was.

It all started when Uther pushed Arthur to the limit and Arthur needed to get rid of all the stress. Normally, he would go onto the training ground and take out on the knights.

Merlin suggested he got rid of the stress by shagging him, he meant it as a joke as he said it with a little bit of mirth in his voice, but Arthur took him seriously. They both agreed, well, Merlin reluctantly agreed, that it was just sex, no strings attached, and that's how it was for the first four months until Merlin did the one thing he tried his hardest not to do. He fell in love with Arthur.

He confided in his best friend Gwen. She told him that if he carried on the only person that would end up getting hurt would be him. Merlin knew that she was right. But Merlin couldn't bring himself to do it, he knew it was stupid, but how Merlin looked at it, it didn't matter if Arthur didn't love him, as long as he had Arthur.

Merlin entered Arthur rooms with his dinner, when he put it on the table in front of him, Arthur looked up and frowned when he saw that Merlin's eyes were red. "Merlin what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Merlin mumered and went about making Arthur's bed.

Arthur knew that Merlin was lying but decided not to say anything, obviously Merlin didn't want him to know otherwise he wouldn't have lied and said it was nothing.

When Merlin finished making Arthur's bed he looked over at Arthur who was still eating. "Arthur? Out of all the places where we have sex, why do we never use your bed?"

"Because I have to sleep there Merlin." Arthur answered without even looking up.

Merlin saw red. "But bending me over your table where you eat and shagging me there is no problem is it?"

Arthur looked up at Merlin and was shocked to see his eyes full of tears." Merlin what's wrong with you?"

"You Arthur. You are what's wrong with me." Merlin said and stormed out of Arthur rooms before Arthur could say anything more. Arthur decided to let Merlin calm down a bit and then go and find Merlin this evening and ask him just what he meant.

* * *

Arthur walked into Gaius quarters that eveing and found it empty, but saw a light flickering under the gap of Merlin's door and knew that Merlin was in there. He walked up the three steps that led to Merlin's room and was about to knock when he heard Gwen trying to soothe an upest Merlin.

Gwen had her arms wrapped around Merlin whilst he cried on her shoulder. "Oh Merlin. You need to stop this with Arthur."

"I know that Gwen." Merlin sobbed. "It's just hard. I thought I could handle it, but then me being me I had to go and fall in love with him didn't I."

On the other side of Merlin's door stood a flabbergasted Arthur with his mouth open. _Stupid Arthur, stupid Arthur._ Arthur wanted to open the door hold Merlin and tell him he was sorry. If Arthur was honest with himself, he felt the same way about Merlin. He realised that he was in love with Merlin two months ago, but it scared him, so he took it out on Merlin. Instead of being gentle with Merlin and hugging him after having sex, he would be rough with him, not prepare him and pull out after he came and not even help to bring Merlin to his orgasm like he used to do. He knew it was stupid, but it was how he dealt with it. He never thought that Merlin would ever return his feelings, but now he knew he does, there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

The next Morning Arthur was awake when Merlin came in but kept his eyes closed to let Merlin think that he was still sleeping.

Merlin placed Arthur's breakfast on the table and opened the drapes before walking upto Arthur, he stood and watched Arthur's bare chest rise and fall for a few seconds before leaning forward and placing his hand on Arthur's upper arm. As soon as Arthur felt Merlin's hand on his arm he used his hand to grab Merlin wrist and pulled him down onto the bed and rolled on top of him, smiling down at the surprised look on Merlin's face. Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin gently on the lips.

Merlin got over his shock and kissed Arthur back, running his fingers through Arthur's hair. Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur smiling at him. "Where did that come from? We never kiss."

"Now I know what I've been missing we'll be doing it more often." Arthur said as he leaned down to kiss Merlin once more. Merlin laughed. "You're in a good mood this morning aren't you."

"And why wouldn't I be. The sun is shinning, I'm not needed until this afternoon and I have you pinned under me." Arthur said as he started to take off Merlin's jacket, once done, he chucked it on the floor where Merlin's top, boots and trousers soon followed. Once Merlin was naked, Arthur's hands started to roam all over Merlin's body.

Merlin groaned and arched his back. "Ar-Arthur. We need to stop."

"Why?" Arthur asked whilst biting, sucking and licking Merlin's neck.

"Because we are in your bed."

"I know."

"You said that you would never take me in your bed."

"That was yesterday."

"What changed?"

"I found something out."

"What's that?"

Arthur pulled away from Merlin's neck and looked him in the eye. "I love you too Merlin."

"Too?"

"I came to see you yesterday evening to talk and to see what the matter was, I was about to knock on your door when I heard you and Gwen talking. I was shocked at first but then I felt relieved. I fell in love with you a couple of months ago Merlin and I was scared that you would never feel the same way, so I took it out on you. I'm sorry Merlin I know that it was the wrong way to go about it but-"

"I love you Arthur." Merlin interrupted, placing his hands on Arthur's face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur said before kissing Merlin again.

After a few minutes of kissing and touching, Arthur moved his hand down past Merlin's stomach and hard cock, and slowly pushed a finger in Merlin's entrance. "Oh Arthur." Merlin moaned. After the third finger was added, Merlin started pushing down on Arthur's fingers.

When Arthur felt him ready, he removed his fingers and took hold of his hard cock and lined it up with Merlin's entrance and gently pushed in causing Merlin to moan loudly. "Arthur, move."

Arthur started to thrust in and out of Merlin. "Ar-Ar-Arthur. Faster. Harder." Arthur thrust even faster. He grabbed hold of Merlin's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Oh god Merlin."

"Arthur. I'm close."

"Come for me Merlin." After a couple more thrusts, Merlin came over both of their chests with Merlin screaming Arthur's name. Merlin leaned up and took Arthur's ear in his mouth and gently sucked on it. "I love you Arthur." Merlin whispered in his ear before gently sucking on it again. Arthur lost it and came, spilling all into Merlin. Arthur collapsed on Merlin and got his breath back before pulling out and layed down beside Merlin. "I love you Merlin." he said as he held Merlin close.

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

_This is my first _M _rated malexmale._

_What do you think? Let me know._

_Review? :)_


End file.
